Code: Carthago
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: Porque la historia no empieza ni acaba con Jeremie y Aelita, sino que viene de más atrás. ¿Que movió a Waldo y Anthea a implicarse en el Proyecto Carthago? Serie de momentos biográficos de ambos en complemento de Code Epitaph, del que son precuela.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Hoy les presento el inicio de un extra que pretende ahondar un poco más en los personajes de nuestra serie favorita. Porque no solo existe Lyoko, sino también las circunstancias previas que llevaron a Waldo y Anthea a implicarse en esta gran aventura. Empiezo esto hablando de la que es con diferencia mi favorita entre los miembros del Proyecto Carthago original, y misteriosamente ignorada tanto por los guionistas de la serie como por la mayoría de los fans, quienes se centran siempre en Waldo.

Espero no aburrirles demasiado y ahora, sin mas dilación, empiezo. 

**Code: Carthago (Precuela de Code Epitaph).**

 **Cap. 1: La huida.**

 _ **Famagusta, Chipre.**_ _ **15 de Julio de 1974.**_

A orillas del Mar Mediterráneo, ligeramente aislada por un pequeño jardín que albergaba unos cuantos olivos y naranjos, y flanqueada por tres grandes torres de apartamentos turísticos, se hallaba una pequeña casita blanca, de dos pisos y paredes encaladas, que resistía el paso del tiempo con estoicismo. Claramente era una construcción antigua, posiblemente de la época otomana; salvo por una antena de televisión en el tejado, una pareja de bicicletas en la entrada, y el cableado de la luz (prácticamente los únicos elementos modernos) habría encajado perfectamente en una escena de la Chipre bajo gobierno otomano.

El entorno de la Famagusta de 1974 era un remanso de paz en un mundo enloquecido. Las guerras que azotaban Oriente Medio, al igual que la cruenta dictadura griega, no significaban nada allí. La principal preocupación de los nativos era vivir su vida lo mejor posible y sacar provecho a la afluencia de turistas de los países de la Comunidad Europea. Si había algo que criticarle a aquella zona, era sin duda la enorme afluencia de turistas: alemanes occidentales, británicos, franceses, noruegos, daneses, suecos... y griegos.

Griegos por doquier, tanto huidos del régimen de los Coroneles [0] que oprimía la nación helénica, como turistas procedentes de esa misma zona, o miembros de la diáspora del siglo XIX. Era tan común ver letreros en alfabeto latino como en griego, y mal que bien, todo el mundo se entendía en griego, inglés, y algunos hasta hablaban otros idiomas.

Los turcos de Famagusta, la otra comunidad mayoritaria en la ciudad y en la isla, no se diferenciaban demasiado de los griegos en ese sentido; vale que rezaban a Alá en vez de a Jesucristo, no comían cerdo y hablaban entre ellos en turco, pero al menos no existía la violencia intracomunitaria que había en las comunidades del norte, como Kyrenia.

Aquella mañana en concreto, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello castaño cortado al estilo militar, vestido con un elegante uniforme de combate de coronel del Ejército Británico y un letrerito en la pechera donde se leía "Hopper, CSG", llamó a la puerta de la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se abrió la puerta y apareció en el jardín una hermosa mujer de unos treinta años, vestida con un sencillo vestido negro. Tenía los ojos grandes y verdes, una expresión ligeramente seria y una cascada de pelo largo, de un tono rojo casi rosado, que le caía por debajo de los hombros. Su rostro se iluminó al ver al hombre, al cual abrió la puerta que separaba el jardín de la calle.  
—Buenos días, querida Nymphe—saludó el hombre apoyando las manos en los hombros de la mujer.

Se intercambiaron un beso apasionado, en el que quedaba claro lo mucho que se querían. Ella se pegó a él y el saboreó su atrayente aroma, el del mar y los naranjos de su jardín.

Finalmente, ambos se separaron cuando una niña de largo cabello rojo-rosado y de unos doce años, apareció en el jardín, bostezando y aún en pijama. Era como una versión en pequeñito de la madre, pero en sus ojos verdes aún legañosos podía adivinarse una aguda inteligencia.  
—Nyaaaa...—bostezó, parpadeando con unos hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, antes de percatarse de la presencia de ambos adultos—¡Papá! ¡Por fin has vuelto a casa!—  
Corrió hacia el hombre y se abrazó a sus piernas, sonriendo. Nymphe se separó un poco y la miró con amor.  
—Anthea, querida, creí que te dije que desayunases. ¿Y que haces todavía en pijama?—preguntó en un tono que fingía ser molesto, revolviéndole el pelo.  
—Ya he acabado, y ahora iba a vestirme—se defendió ella.  
—Pues anda, dame un beso y ve a vestirte. No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela—El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño al oir aquello, pero la pequeña Anthea no se dio cuenta; se puso de puntillas para besar a su madre en la mejilla y se fue corriendo al interior de la casa.  
—¡Y no corras por los pasillos!—

La observaron durante el tiempo que tardó en desaparecer, antes de entrar en la casa. La puerta se abría directamente a un pequeño salón, presidido por una chimenea que tenía encima una fotografía de familia en blanco y negro, además de una pesada radio alemana. Un primitivo aparato cúbico de televisión ocupaba el solo una mesa secundaria, no demasiado lejos de una estantería repleta de libros, la mayoría de ellos en griego, inglés y francés.

Nymphe abrió un pequeño armarito y extrajo una botella de cristal con ouzo casero del señor Chrysios, el vecino que tenía su propio alambique privado. Sirvió un par de vasitos del tamaño de un dedal y ofreció uno a su compañero.  
—Bueno, ¿vas a explicarme de una vez por qué te has molestado en venir aquí entre semana, pero vienes de uniforme como si fuera una visita oficial, Richard?—preguntó.  
—Tengo muy malas noticias, Nymphe—anunció el coronel Richard Hopper, una vez encontró la mejor forma de expresar lo que quería decir—. No dirán nada en la radio, pero ha ocurrido. _Los griegos están aquí._ —

Nymphe sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al oír tan terribles noticias.

¡Finalmente había ocurrido! Lo que llevaban temiendo desde el golpe del 67 en el país vecino, y el inicio de las agresiones de la EOKA-B [1], al final estaba pasando. Se sorprendió a si misma por su falta de emoción; si, era una noticia impactante, pero había supuesto que reaccionaría de una manera más intensa.  
—Es decir, oficialmente es un golpe de Estado organizado por la Guardia Nacional, con el apoyo de los nacionalistas del EOKA. Pero ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que eso significa en realidad.—

Nymphe asintió secamente, atenta. Todo chipriota sabía perfectamente que la pomposamente llamada " _Guardia Nacional Chipriota_ ", que componía el 100% de las fuerzas no británicas de defensa de la isla, estaba dirigida exclusivamente por oficiales griegos, fanáticos de la Dictadura de los Coroneles, debido a la inexistencia de oficiales nacionales.  
A su vez, el EOKA de 1974 no tenía nada que ver con el EOKA de la época británica; a veces le costaba recordar que alguna vez había existido una versión menos agresiva de esta organización, en la actualidad cooptada también por griegos fanáticos de la Dictadura de los Coroneles. Y eso sin contar con el ELDYK, el contingente que los griegos mantenían en Nicosia, supuestamente para defender a los grecochipriotas (como ellas) de nadie sabía muy bien que amenaza (¿Tal vez de las represalias de los turcos por las acciones del ELDYK contra las comunidades turcas?).

En su opinión, obligar a miembros de las fuerzas armadas de dos países rivales a vivir codo con codo en un tercer país incapaz de frenar sus choques era una forma excelente de promover las disputas que degeneraban en guerras, más que el entendimiento y el pacifismo.

Solo había una cosa que se pudiera hacer y Nymphe la llevó a cabo; corrió a su habitación y empezó a hacer la maleta, empaquetando con eficacia todo tipo de ropa en una maleta grande.

—Hay algo peor—Hopper la siguió y apoyó el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, observando como su amante desmantelaba el dormitorio que ambos habían compartido durante años de visitas semiclandestinas. Encuentros inaceptables según las normas de clase británicas o las costumbres griegas.  
—¿Peor? Mientras hablamos, están invadiendo mi país para anexionarlo a una dictadura fascista, cuyo Gobierno está empeñado en que somos una provincia suya, solo porque hace 2.000 años sus antepasados se asentaron aquí—Nymphe se detuvo, con un puñado de calcetines en una mano, y una bolsa de viaje en la otra—¡No me imagino que puede ser peor que eso!—  
El coronel Hopper suspiró. Por Dios, ojalá hubiera una forma más fácil de dar aquella noticia tan mala, pero no la había. Era vital que Nymphe comprendiera lo antes posible la gravedad de la situación a que se enfrentaban, una gravedad que a él mismo le parecía de pesadilla.  
Algo más propio de la época de la última guerra mundial.  
— _El Gobierno de Su Majestad no va a hacer nada para impedirlo_ —afirmó con tono rotundo.

Nymphe se había quedado sin habla al oír eso.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo?—se extrañó, con tono entre incrédulo y asustado—. No. No puede ser. El Acuerdo de Garantía del 60 dice que _debéis hacer algo_ —El miedo había dejado paso a una fuerte indignación—¡No cargamos con ese protectorado encubierto para que ahora nos abandonéis! ¡Invadisteis el maldito Egipto por mucho menos [2], ¿ _y ahora no vais a hacer nada_?!—

Nymphe recordaba las protestas que habían sacudido la isla cuando se había sabido que el Presidente Makarios, como parte de las negociaciones de independencia, no solo consentía que Gran Bretaña conservase las bases de Acrotiri y Dhekelia.  
Además de eso, Makarios firmaba con ellos, Grecia y Turquía, un tratado que prácticamente les otorgaba a estos tres países el derecho a intervenir militarmente en la isla cuando les viniera en gana. Un ataque a la soberanía nacional, lo habían llamado los veteranos de EOKA, el principal grupo independentista, cuando todavía eran un grupo independentista y no una organización extremista.

Hopper tragó saliva, pero continuó. Ya que había empezado a dar las malas noticias, consideraba que lo mejor era terminar.  
—El Primer Ministro Harold Wilson considera que entrometernos en lo que, oficialmente, es un asunto interno de los chipriotas, solo aumentaría la inestabilidad en la isla, exacerbaría los sentimientos nacionalistas e incluso incrementaría el apoyo popular a los golpistas, solo por oposición a nosotros. Ahora mismo nuestra principal prioridad es convencer a De Gaulle de que levante su veto a nuestro ingreso en la Unión Europea, y una guerra en el Mediterraneo Oriental es la peor manera de lograrlo. Creemos mejor una política de " _Wait & See_".—  
La mujer le miró con cara de no poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.  
—¡Eso es una absoluta cobardía!—protestó indignada; no hacía falta pensar mucho para saber de que clase de temor hablaba su amante—¡De modo que en Londres le tienen tanto terror a la "Amenaza Roja", que están dispuestos a consentir la injusta invasión militar de una nación pacífica, solo por que piensan que apoyarnos daría poder a los comunistas!—

El coronel Hopper no pudo decir nada. Sabía que Nymphe tenía razón, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¡¿Y que va a pasar con Anthea?! ¡Me niego a que se crie en un país ocupado por una dictadura! ¡No me la jugué en la guerra espiando para Su Majestad en Grecia para que ahora nos dejéis tirados como si fueramos casquillos de bala! ¿Dónde queda el compromiso de Gran Bretaña de garantizar la independencia de Chipre?—

Hopper alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Lo siento. Créeme. Pero es política, y yo solo soy un militar. Y eso en Reino Unido significa que hacemos lo que nos mandan y nos tragamos el orgullo cuando nos dan una orden estúpida e inmoral como esta—explicó.

Nymphe ya no le escuchaba.

—Haz algo útil y ayúdame a hacer las maletas—ordenó con tono seco—. Ya que no vais a hacer nada para impedir el golpe, supongo que al menos no impediréis que la gente salga de aquí...—

Hopper fue a decir algo, cuando apareció alguien de quien se habían olvidado.

—Mamá, papá, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vamos a algún sitio?—preguntó Anthea, ya vestida con una faldita plisada y una chaqueta roja sobre el uniforme escolar. Llevaba una carterita escolar en una mano y con la otra abrazaba a un pequeño muñeco con forma de duendecillo, con un gorro verde y una túnica morada.

Nymphe dejó de empaquetar cosas en la maleta y la miró con expresión tierna. El coronel Hopper parecía incómodo, sin saber que decir.

—No ocurre nada, cielito—dijo Nymphe al fin, tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible—. Solo que nos vamos a ir de viaje al extranjero una temporadita. No tendrás que ir a clase, podremos hacer cosas juntas... Papá nos llevará en uno de sus aviones, ¿a que si?—Le echó una mirada fulminante al hombre al decir eso, pero Anthea no se dio cuenta.

La niña estaba demasiado emocionada pensando que podría ir al extranjero. ¡Por fin! Era un poco frustrante oír a sus amigas de la escuela presumir de haber estado en destinos exóticos con sus padres, mientras ella no conocía más que aquella isla.

—¿Podremos ir a Italia? Porfiiii—pidió—. Sofía nos dijo que Roma es muy bonita, y que hay muchas ruinas romanas... Y que los italianos son simpáticos y les encanta la pasta.—

—Claro, ¿por qué no?—A Nymphe le daba igual el destino, lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes de la isla; si ir a Italia servía para que Anthea no diese problemas durante el viaje, por ella estaba bien—. Así que prepara tu equipaje con todo lo que te quieras llevar o no puedas separarte, pero date prisa. Tenemos que salir cuanto antes o perderemos el vuelo—Recordó algo; los vuelos militares de Su Británica Majestad solían ir cargados hasta los topes de armamento—¡Y no cojas más que una maleta! ¡Necesitaremos ir ligeros de equipaje!—

Anthea se fue corriendo a su habitación, cantando mientras empaquetaba cosas, y los dos adultos se quedaron solos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?—se extrañó Hopper.

—Porque no lo entendería—Nymphe gruñó—. Solo tiene doce años. La misma edad que tenía yo cuando huimos de Creta con los hombres de Student [3] pisándonos los talones. No quiero que viva lo mismo que yo.—

—Pero ya lo está viviendo—le recordó el coronel—. Vas a sacarla corriendo del país huyendo de unos invasores, sin ningún plan de respaldo...—

—¿Y quien dice que no lo tengo?—se extrañó ella, cerrando la maleta y poniéndose un abrigo, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Una vez se aseguró de que Anthea no estaba cerca, retiró de la pared un cuadro que mostraba a Atlas sujetando el mundo, y reveló una pequeña caja fuerte.

Hopper observó asombrado como Nymphe abría la caja fuerte y sacaba del interior unos cuantos fajos de billetes de cincuenta libras, un joyero de aspecto antiguo, y dos juegos de pasaportes, uno azul y otro rojo. Tuvo apenas tiempo de distinguir en los pasaportes rojos el escudo de armas de Yugoslavia, y en los azules el León y el Unicornio.

—¿De donde has sacado eso?—se asombró.

Nymphe se encogió de hombros.

—En la guerra aprendí que siempre tienes que tener un plan de respaldo—explicó metiendo aquellos objetos en los bolsillos del abrigo, repartidos en el—. Si eso incluye el recurrir a camaradas de la guerra que se unieron a los titoistas... Bueno, es lo que hay. Además, según vuestras propias leyes de nacionalidad, Anthea es británica [4]. Y no se por cuanto tiempo seguirá siendo válido un pasaporte chipriota...—

Hopper no estaba muy convencido de la legalidad de aquello, pero lo dejó pasar. Si saltarse unas cuantas leyes, que ni siquiera eran británicas, para que su amante y su hija estuvieran a salvo, realmente no le importaba demasiado. En tiempos de guerra, aprendías a interpretar las leyes de una manera mucho mas flexible que en épocas de paz. Además, si realmente se producía la Enosis, ¿cuanto tardarían los griegos en anular todos los pasaportes chipriotas, condenando por tanto a los nativos a ser ciudadanos de ninguna parte?

—De acuerdo, pero procura no llamar la atención—ordenó—. No quiero tener que explicar por qué voy con una mujer que lleva pasaportes yugoslavos en un bolsillo y británicos en el otro.—

—Ya me conoces, Richard—Nymphe sonrió de manera pícara y observó que aparecía Anthea con una maletita.

—¡Ya estoy!—anunció con tono alegre.

—¿Solo te vas a llevar eso?—se extrañó su madre, quien había esperado una escena de pataletas y lagrimas, o que Anthea apareciese cargada de maletas llenas de juguetes y cosas parecidas.

—Tampoco necesito mucho más—aclaró su hija.

—Bien, pues nos vamos.—

—¿No me puedo despedir de mis amigas?—

—Les enviaremos una postal desde Roma. Será una sorpresa—intervino Hopper al ver que Nymphe no sabía que decir—¿No crees que les sorprenderá mas así?—

—¡Por supuesto!—

Nymphe la tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa. En el exterior aguardaba el discreto 4x4 Land Rover III negro que empleaba Hopper en los desplazamientos a aquel lugar; un vehículo robusto y muy fuerte, que pese a estar pintado como vehículo civil no lograba dejar de parecer lo que era, un vehículo diseñado para militares. Anthea observó admirada como su padre subía al puesto del conductor y arrancaba el coche, al tiempo que Nymphe cargaba las maletas en la parte de atrás.

—Lo siento, tuve que coger el primero que encontré, así que no hay asientos atrás—se disculpó Hopper—¿Te importaría sentarte con las maletas?—

—Claro que no—Anthea abrió la puerta y trepó ágilmente al interior del vehículo, no sin haber metido previamente el equipaje.

Otra persona posiblemente se habría molestado en informar a los vecinos y amigos de que se avecinaba una invasión, pero ni Nymphe ni Hopper se lo plantearon. Ambos sabían bien que, de intentar advertir a los vecinos, las reacciones serían incredulidad y pánico.

Nymphe recordaba bien las reacciones de los vecinos de Knossos el día en que su padre, intérprete de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Británica, había tratado de advertirles de la inminencia de la derrota griega y la posterior llegada de las tropas nazis. Los vecinos se habían reído de el y se habían mostrado claramente escépticos.

¡Era absurdo suponer que los nazis iban a invadir Grecia!, decían todos. ¿Acaso no habían aplastado los griegos a los italianos sin piedad en la Linea Metaxas? ¿No habían llegado las valientes tropas helenas a conquistar la mitad sur de la Albania Italiana, restableciendo la Franja del Épiro a sus legítimos dueños griegos? ¡Que vinieran Hitler y sus Panzer si querían! Si los alemanes eran tan estúpidos como para venir, les esperaba el mismo destino que a los italianos, no les cabía la menor duda. Aparte de eso... Bueno, estaban en una isla. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a llegar los alemanes a Creta? ¿Volando? ¡Vamos...!

Por el camino, se encontraron un control imprevisto pero no inesperado; cuatro hombres en un Land Rover con los colores de la Guardia Nacional de Chipre, así como una gran bandera griega sujeta a la puerta del acompañante, habían bloqueado la carretera de la Base de Dhekelia y daban el alto a los conductores.

Los malditos se habían situado a la vuelta de una esquina, de modo que no hubiera forma de verlos hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para evitarlos.

—Esconde a Anthea—ordenó Hopper por lo bajo, al tiempo que reducía la velocidad para ganar tiempo; cuatro hombres eran demasiados, y además iban armados con equipo pesado... o lo que en aquella isla pasaba por tal. Contó dos fusiles FAL, un Lee-Enfield SMLE de cerrojo, ¡y uno de ellos hasta llevaba una metralleta Thompson, como si estuviera en una película de mafiosos!

Los griegos dejaron pasar un Audi 100 con matrícula alemana y les dieron el alto. Mientras los dos tipos de los FAL les apuntaban (uno de ellos llevaba una gorra torcida de oficial de las SS), el de la Thompson y el tipo con el Lee-Enfield se acercaron. Todos ellos llevaban uniformes de la Guardia Nacional de Chipre, pero les habían añadido insignias griegas por su cuenta. Sonreían con la expresión arrogante de aquellos que saben que son poderosos.

Todos ellos tenían unas expresiones tan patibularias que Nymphe pensó por instinto que no habría querido encontrarse a ninguno de ellos en un callejón oscuro; había visto soldados de las SS con mejor aspecto.

— _¡Gut'day ser!_ —saludó el de la Thompson en un mal inglés, apoyando el cañón del arma en la ventanilla bajada—¡ _Holy Shit_! Nada menos que un _kolonial british_ en uniforme de guerra. Pero mas bien parece estar huyendo. ¡Documentos!—

Los otros tres se rieron. El tipo del Lee se había acercado a la ventanilla de Nymphe y la miró con ojos codiciosos.

—Vaya, vaya. El inglesito se está llevando todo un souvenir nacional—comentó en griego, fijándose especialmente en los pechos de Nymphe, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina—. No es justo, para nada. Los putos extranjeros se llevan a las chicas más bonitas. ¡Y a nosotros, que os defendemos de los turcos asesinos, no nos hacéis ni caso!—Mostró unos dientes amarillos por el tabaco—¿Por qué no dejas a ese cobarde y vienes con nosotros, compatriota?—

Nymphe decidió que ya había tenido bastante de aquella humillación.

—¿Compatriota? Soy chipriota, no griega. Y si no nos van a dejar pasar, al menos no nos hagan perder el tiempo—ordenó con autoridad.

Lee rechinó los dientes y fue a decir algo, pero se percató de la presencia de la asustada Anthea, agachada en el asiento de atrás. De inmediato alzó el arma y prácticamente metió el extremo del cañón en la boca de Nymphe.

—¡Bajen del coche!—ordenó inmediatamente—¡En la Grecia de los Coroneles el tráfico de niños es un delito muy grave!—

—¿Que dice de tráfico de niños?—se indignó Nymphe—¡Es nuestra hija!—

—Falso—Thompson había estado revisando los pasaportes de Hopper, Nymphe y Anthea, que le había dado el coronel—. Según sus documentos, ustedes no están casados. Por lo tanto, es imposible que sea hija de este colonialista cobarde.—

—¡¿Como se atreve a llamarme cobarde?! Trabajé en Creta por la libertad de ustedes durante la ocupación alemana...—argumentó Hopper.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Lee.

—Ah, luego usted es de esos hijos de su madre que nos masacraron en Dekemvriana con la excusa de " _luchar contra el comunismo de las guerrillas_ "—se quejó con tono de profundo odio—. Mi tío Andréas cayó ante mis propios ojos bajo las balas británicas solo por expresar su apoyo a los Aliados, ¿saben? ¡ _Así que no se atreva a decirme que ustedes nos liberaron_!—

Hopper se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Por más que la historiografía oficial dijera que los británicos habían liberado a los griegos de los nazis y les habían ayudado a restaurar la monarquía, la historia era diferente. En realidad, los británicos habían rearmado a los griegos colaboradores de los nazis, para que atacasen a la poderosa guerrilla comunista ELAS, cuyos miembros habían hecho todo el trabajo de guerrilla contra el III Reich. El plan elaborado por Sir Winston Churchill era restablecer a largo plazo una monarquía de signo probritánico en Grecia, por la pura fuerza militar de ser necesario. No se repararía en medios para conseguir tal fin.

La realidad era que los ingleses se habían comportado como si estuvieran librando una guerra colonial en África contra tribus salvajes, en lugar de ayudando a un aliado europeo a restablecer el orden en su país (como decía la versión oficial): tropas británicas disparando contra civiles griegos sin motivo alguno, aviones británicos bombardeando y ametrallando posiciones del ELAS (oficialmente) o casas al azar (una descripción más realista), manifestaciones pacíficas sistemáticamente ametralladas por colaboracionistas nazis equipados y uniformados con equipos británicos, así como dirigidos por oficiales británicos...

Y lo que a ojos de Hopper era aún más vergonzoso: cuando el conflicto había degenerado en una guerra civil abierta, en la que parecía que hubiesen encargado a Gran Bretaña hacer todo lo posible por recrudecer el conflicto y asegurarse de que fuese lo más sangriento posible (a veces pensaba que, si les hubieran encargado eso, los soldados de Su Majestad no habrían podido hacerlo mejor), ¡los ingleses se habían retirado abandonando a los griegos a su suerte!

En el presente, los griegos se miraban entre ellos.

—De modo que tenemos aquí a una puta traidora a su país, a un asqueroso colonialista y a la hija bastarda de ambos—concluyó el hombre con gorra de SS.

—Todos ellos son delitos muy graves contra la _Magna Hellas_ —asintió Thompson, antes de obligar a Hopper a bajar del coche a tirones—. Y solo existe un castigo posible: la pena de muerte.—

—Podremos divertirnos un poco con la zorra primero, ¿verdad?—se interesó Lee, apoyando el extremo del cañón del arma entre los pechos de una aterrada Nymphe, a la que había obligado a bajarse también.

—Por supuesto—asintió el SS.

—¿Y que hacemos con la canija?—se interesó Thompson; la asustadísima Anthea se había abrazado a Nymphe y miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo, incapaz de decir nada.

El SS se lo pensó.

—Bueno, es griega. Siempre podremos vendérsela a una buena familia de Atenas; estará mejor que con estos dos—sugirió—. Al menos así sacaremos algo de provecho de esta estúpida isla.—

—También es verdad. Ven aquí, niña—  
—¡No pueden hacerme esto!—protestó Nymphe.  
Lee acercó la boca al oído de la madre.  
—O haces lo que se te dice, o nos divertiremos primero con tu hija—silabeó por lo bajo—¿Me has entendido, puta traidora?—

Nymphe se mordió los labios, tragó saliva, pero asintió. Por nada del mundo quería que le pasase nada a Anthea. Si hubieran estado solos ella y Richard, habrían podido luchar, hacer algo; pero no podían arriesgarse a que una bala perdida acabase con su hija. ¡Malditos...!

—Tengan la seguridad de que el Gobierno británico exigirá responsabilidades por estos actos de terrorismo. Y eso no les interesa a sus coroneles—señaló Hopper con autoridad.  
—¿Exigir responsabilidades a quién?—se jactó el griego del FAL y la gorra de SS—. Inglesito, creo que no lo has entendido. Siempre podemos decir que les mató la resistencia terrorista y comunista que se oponía a nuestra guerra de liberación. O los turcos asesinos; no sería la primera vez que matan a gente sin ningún motivo... Es lo que hacen siempre.—  
Reforzó sus palabras retirando el seguro a su FAL y apuntando a los tres. Fue imitado por sus hombres. Anthea se abrazó a su madre y Nymphe les miró con gesto desafiante. El coronel Hopper estaba simplemente indignado...

— _En ese caso, temo que tendríais que eliminarnos también a nosotros, amigos_ —dijo alguien a sus espaldas en un inglés con acento escocés.

Notas de Autor para este capítulo en concreto.

[1] Las siglas EOKA designan a dos grupos terroristas diferentes, basados en Chipre y con el mismo nombre, empleándose para distinguirlos las siglas "EOKA-A" y "EOKA-B". En ambos casos el nombre es la frase griega **_Ethniki Organosis Kyprion Agoniston_** (en español: _Organización Nacional de Combatientes Chipriotas_ ).

 **-EOKA-A** estuvo activa entre 1955 y 1959. Bajo el mando del coronel Georgios Grivas, quien luchó en el Ejército griego en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, enfocó su actividad en ataques de guerrilla contra las instalaciones militares británicas, así como contra los colaboracionistas tanto griegos como turcos, contra los sospechosos de ser comunistas, y contra su contraparte turca, la TMT (Organización de Resistencia Turca). Sus objetivos declarados eran la independencia de Chipre respecto al Reino Unido, y eventualmente reunificar la isla con Grecia. Su actividad se hizo tan peligrosa que los británicos no tuvieron mas remedio que negociar un alto el fuego a regañadientes con ellos, que se hizo efectivo en Diciembre de 1959.

 **-EOKA-B** fue fundada por Grivas en 1971, pero los objetivos no tenían nada que ver. EOKA-B se constituyó como un grupo de extrema derecha, partidario de imponer la Enosis (unificación con Grecia) por la fuerza militar, y enfocó su actividad en atentados contra fuerzas policiales, comunidades turcas, y al menos dos intentos de organizar un Golpe de Estado contra el Presidente Makarios, con idea de derrocarlo y anexionar la isla a Grecia. El último intento, del que hablamos en este capítulo, se saldó con el éxito. Sin embargo, la posterior Operación Atila provocaría la caida de los Gobiernos de Chipre y Grecia y la eventual división de Chipre.

[2] Nymphe habla de la **Guerra Egipcio-Israelí de 1956,** ocasionada por la negativa de Gran Bretaña y Francia a aceptar la nacionalización del Canal de Suez –cuya propiedad y gestión detentaba una compañía franco-británica- por parte del entonces Presidente de Egipto, el Coronel Nasser, de tendencia más bien filosoviética. Pese a que Nasser se había comprometido a indemnizar a los accionistas y mantener la libertad de navegación, los británicos y franceses tomaron aquel gesto como un insulto personal y determinaron hacérselo pagar muy caro.

Por diversas consideraciones geopolíticas y de orgullo nacional –básicamente, Gran Bretaña y Francia querían la guerra contra Egipto, sin las consecuencias de quedar como Estados que atacaban e invadían terceros países por razones exclusivamente colonialistas-, a los Gobiernos de Londres y París les pareció que sería una excelente idea implicar a un tercer país, Israel.

Según el plan original, Israel debía atacar el primero, desencadenando una ofensiva terrestre contra Egipto con todo su poder y acercando sus tropas a la zona del Canal, momento en el cual las fuerzas armadas de Gran Bretaña y Francia (previamente desplegadas en los alrededores del Canal) "intervendrían" para " _frenar una guerra provocada por la intransigente beligerancia de Nasser antes de que se extienda más_ " y " _restablecer el orden y la seguridad en la zona del Canal_ ". La versión oficial sería que los franco-británicos habían intervenido para restablecer la paz entre dos naciones que habían empezado una estúpida guerra entre ellas por su propia cuenta.

El plan fue un éxito hasta la fase de desplegar los paracaidistas británicos y franceses en Port-Said y demás ciudades en los alrededores del Canal, ocupación militar que llegó a hacerse efectiva. Sin embargo, debido a la fuerte reacción de protesta de la práctica totalidad de las naciones del mundo, además del hecho de que ni Estados Unidos ni la Unión Soviética deseaban una nueva guerra colonial en una zona tan sensible como el Medio Oriente (y menos una como aquella, en la que dos potencias medianas y un país infame se aliaban para aplastar a un tercero por una disputa comercial), Francia, Gran Bretaña e Israel tuvieron que aceptar de mala gana un alto el fuego y una paz negociada, sin obtener otra cosa que dilapidar el poco prestigio que les quedaba en la zona. (El Canal siguió, y sigue siendo, egipcio).

En el caso particular de Israel, esta guerra contribuiría poderosamente a reforzar la imagen negativa que tenía entre los árabes de aquella época, no solo como "entidad colonial", sino como "matón a sueldo de los colonialistas para oprimir a las naciones árabes".

[3] El general **Kurt Student** de la Luftwaffe (1890 - 1978), estuvo al frente de la Operación Mercurio, nombre en clave alemán para la invasión de la isla griega de Creta por parte de las fuerzas del Eje, desarrollada entre el 20 de Mayo y el 1 de Junio de 1941, en el curso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esta operación se llevó a cabo lanzando a las tropas de asalto alemanas en paracaídas sobre las guarniciones aliadas (Así que los alemanes llegaron volando a Creta, como podría haberle señalado el padre de Nymphe a sus incrédulos vecinos).

A pesar de que la guarnición defensora superaba a sus fuerzas en casi el doble de efectivos (25.000 alemanes frente a 43.000 británicos, griegos, australianos y neozelandeses).

[4] No le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo tratar de leerse la Ley de Ciudadanía Británica. Por decirlo de manera breve, en 1974 existían seis categorías diferentes de ciudadanía británica, cada una más complicada que la anterior. Al final he acabado tirando por lo simple, que es la _lex sanguinis_ : Si tu padre o madre es inglés, aunque nazcas en el extranjero, eres británico. Por lo que si, es legal, con independencia de lo que opine al respecto el coronel Hopper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Adios para siempre.**

 _ **Carretera entre la Base de Dhekelia, el enclave de Aklos Nikolaios y Famagusta.**_

 _ **Territorio bajo soberanía británica.**_

 _ **Chipre, 15 de Julio de 1974 (y II).**_

— _En ese caso, temo que tendríais que eliminarnos también a nosotros, amigos_ —había intervenido alguien, procedente del lado sur de la carretera.

Los griegos y sus prisioneros se giraron, todos interesados en saber quien les había interrumpido.

Por la carretera que llevaba a la cercana Base Soberana de Dhekelia, habían aparecido dos grandes vehículos blindados Saladin, tripulados por hombres de uniforme, con insignias británicas, adornados con un escudo de armas muy elaborado en el que se leía la leyenda "COLDTSREAM GUARDS".

Las torretas de ametralladoras de los vehículos apuntaron a los griegos y su Land Rover, al tiempo que se desplegaban en formación de abanico una docena de soldados británicos, con los fusiles FAL terciados y en posición de disparo. Un hombre alto, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules de loco, armado con una fusta en la mano y uniforme de capitán –incluyendo una boina torcida con la insignia del regimiento y una faldita a cuadros escoceses-, dio un paso al frente y se encaró con los asombrados griegos. En las caras de estos se leía una clara rabia por aquella irrupción imprevista; en las de los británicos, rabia apenas contenida.

—Ejecutar, dentro de territorio británico -¡y esta carretera lo es, por si lo han olvidado!- a un Coronel de los Coldstream Guards de Su Británica Majestad, así como a dos ciudadanas británicas, sin el debido proceso, ni motivo alguno para ello, constituye crímenes de guerra.—

Se puso a enumerar con los dedos como si estuviera hablando de una lista de la compra.

—Para empezar, invasión armada de territorio soberano de una nación extranjera. Terrorismo y amenaza armada contra personal de las fuerzas armadas de dicha nación extranjera y sus familias. Atacar territorio de una nación soberana sin previa declaración de guerra. Cometer dicho ataque sin ir debidamente identificados como soldados...—

Echó una mirada despectiva a los uniformes de los griegos, con las insignias de la Dictadura de los Coroneles mal cosidas en los brazos; en el caso concreto del griego de la Thompson, la insignia del brazo izquierdo estaba medio desprendida, dejando ver el emblema chipriota.

—Todo eso junto, sería sin duda interpretado como un acto de guerra extremadamente hostil por parte del Reino de Grecia contra el Gobierno de Su Majestad—sentenció el inglés con tono autoritario—. De modo que les aconsejo enérgicamente que se larguen de mi vista y oído. Por añadidura, creo que las armas pertenecen a los soldados profesionales. ¡Procedan!—

Mientras decía eso, dos de sus hombres les arrebataron las armas a los griegos. El capitán silbó admirado al ver la metralleta Thompson.

— _My Lord_ , nunca pensé que vería una de estas fuera de _The Godfather_. ¿Este trasto funciona de verdad?—se admiró, empuñándola con mano experta.

—¿Por qué no se apoya el cañón en la cabeza y lo comprueba apretando el gatillo?—sugirió Lee, ofendido mientras le quitaban el fusil.

—La verdad es que me dan ganas de hacerlo, pero con su cabeza en lugar de la mia...—

Otro soldado traía del coche de los griegos un atado con más armas; en su mayoría antiguallas similares, mezcla de diversas épocas y lugares, como un fusil Nagant ruso, unas cuantas Luger nazis con esvásticas aún grabadas, y una extraña pistola de aspecto antiguo, con mango de madera y un cargador en forma de petaca delante del gatillo.

—Creía que la Thompson era lo más antiguo que tenían ustedes, pero esto es hasta excesivo—El inglés puso cara de asombro al ver aquel trasto—¿De verdad usan una Mauser C-96 de la jodida Primera Guerra Mundial? Si mi abuelo se trajo una como esta a casa...—

Se la guardó en el cinturón sin esperar respuesta y se encaró con los griegos.

—Si tienen tantas ganas de jugar a la guerra con nosotros, estaremos encantados de ayudarles. ¡En caso contrario, dejen de asustar a los civiles y váyanse a pegarle tiros a los milicianos del TMT!—Se refería a la milicia armada turca que ejercía de contraparte oficiosa del EOKA; los humillados griegos rechinaron los dientes—. Si es que saben como encontrarlos, claro. Viendo sus habilidades hasta el momento, me sorprendería mucho que sepan encontrar sus traseros cuando van a hacer de vientre.—

Los griegos hicieron cálculos rápidos. No les hizo falta pensar mucho; ellos cuatro, con armas ligeras (que, para colmo, les habían quitado), no podían confiar en derrotar a dieciséis soldados británicos, equipados con vehículos blindados y armamento pesado.

—Esto no quedará así. Tendrán noticias de nuestro Gobierno—aún tuvo el morro de amenazar el decepcionado oficial con la gorra de SS, al tiempo que sus hombres subían a su coche y se alejaban por la carretera de Famagusta.

—Dudo mucho que Zoitakis se queje a nosotros por un cuarteto de imbéciles que juegan a la guerra. Que les vaya bien—se burló el capitán inglés haciendo una parodia de saludo con la fusta. Sus hombres siguieron con las miras de sus armas a los griegos mientras estos se iban.

Una vez se perdieron de vista los griegos, el capitán se encaró con Hopper.

—Señor, eso ha sido una imprudencia—le reprochó, con tono de cierta simpatía—. La próxima vez que vaya a enfrentarse a una turba, asegúrese de formar primero su propia turba—Pareció reparar en la presencia de Nymphe—. Por cierto, encantado de volverla a ver, señorita Nymphe. ¿O debería decir señora Hopper?—

—Gracias... supongo—asintió una incómoda Nymphe.

Aunque los tres habían servido juntos en las montañas griegas, enlazando las estaciones de vigilancia aérea de Creta a lomos de burro o a pie por caminos duros, aún se sentía incómoda en presencia de Jamie McCormick.

—Lo recordaré, McCormick. Gracias—asintió un cansado Hopper, antes de saludar con un gesto a los soldados—Solamente hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Qué hacen aquí fuera? Creí que las órdenes de Londres eran quedarse en la base. Eso dijeron antes de que yo me fuese.—

—Y lo siguen siendo, por lo que se—asintió McCormick rotundo—. Pero " _quedarnos en la base_ ", a mi modo de ver, incluye " _patrullar la carretera entre Alexander Barracks y Aylios Nikolaios_ ", que es donde estamos ahora.—

Aylios Nikolaios era un enclave que albergaba la mayor estación de comunicaciones de la isla, bajo control de la Real Fuerza Aérea; se hallaba aislado del resto de la base de Dhekelia, entre esta y la ciudad de Famagusta, y solo se podía acceder por carretera. Teóricamente, la carretera era territorio soberano británico, pero en la práctica los civiles chipriotas la usaban también

—Si no patrullamos la carretera, esos griegos comedores de aceitunas, cuajada y vino azucarado podrían apropiársela en cuanto nos diéramos la vuelta, ¡y es territorio soberano de la Reina!—concluyó McCormick.

Hopper asintió en silencio. Era muy propio de Jamie McCormick interpretar las órdenes como le daba la real gana. Eso estaba muy bien en la guerra, cuando ellos dos, junto con Nymphe y otros camaradas, habían estado hostigando a los alemanes, sin mas consignas que " _hacer lo que nos parezca oportuno y deba hacerse_ ".

Pero en aquel momento, aquel espíritu particularista podía ser problemático para todos.

—Creo prudente hacer un recorrido rápido y replegarnos a la base—ordenó.

—¿Qué? ¿No vamos a seguir mostrando la bandera?—se decepcionó McCormick.

Hopper le miró con gesto serio.

—De momento no. Aunque le dijeras eso a los griegos para intimidarlos, no creo que en Whitehall se molestasen en declararles la guerra si me hubiesen matado...—" _Si nos hubiesen matado_ ", recordó con un escalofrío; que cerca había estado de perderlas a ambas—. Dirían que nosotros les provocamos con nuestra presencia, y que si nos mataban, nos lo habíamos buscado, por meternos en lo que no nos importaba.—

McCormick y Nymphe gruñeron mostrando su desacuerdo mientras subían a los vehículos. Nymphe llevaba de la mano a una admirada Anthea, que observaba con los ojos como platos todo aquel despliegue de soldados, impresionante para ella.

—¿Volverán los hombres malos?—preguntó con timidez.

—No, tranquila—Nymphe la acarició—. Los hombres de papá los han asustado, y no volverán a molestarnos—" _O eso espero_ ", pensó.

Por otra parte, era poco probable que los griegos insistieran en que los británicos la entregasen.

Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera le diesen importancia; habría al menos otras mil personas que figurarían delante de ella en sus listas de " _Personas a las que exterminar_ " o deportar a los infames campos de Makronisos o Gyaros [4]. ¿Por qué iban a insistir en reclamarla? ¿Por que había sido griega en el pasado? Si los Coroneles empezasen a reclamar a toda esa gente, teniendo en cuenta la enormidad de la diáspora griega, no acabarían nunca.

Con esa idea en mente, se centró en elaborar sus siguientes planes mientras el todoterreno que las llevaba se acercaba hacia la Base Soberana de Dhekelia, probablemente el lugar más seguro de toda la isla en aquellos momentos.

Observó de reojo como la pequeña Anthea miraba fascinada a los británicos que estaban de maniobras en el patio, corriendo, saltando y disparando los fusiles, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Qué iba a ser de su pequeña? No quería que creciese sin patria, sin un lugar al que llamar hogar. Ya era bastante que una de las dos hubiera tenido que abandonar el país que la había visto nacer solamente con lo que llevaba puesto.

Oh, ¿por qué tenían que tener, ella y su pequeña, tan mala suerte?

X

* * *

 _ **Base Soberana de Dhelekia, Este de Chipre.**_

 _ **Entre el 15 y el 20 de Julio de 1974.**_

En los siguientes días, pese a la relativa tranquilidad que se vivía en la base, la situación en el resto de Chiprefue empeorando más y más, por lo que podía ver Nymphe a través de la radio y la televisión locales.

La RIK-1, el canal público local, se había puesto de parte de los golpistas y presentaba la llegada de un tal Nikos Sampson al poder, afirmando que " _la Guardia Nacional ha intervenido para restablecer el orden tras esta problemática situación_ ". Se afirmaba así mismo que el Presidente chipriota previo al golpe, el Arzobispo Mamarios III, estaba muerto.

El resto de las emisiones eran tan crudas y claramente propagandísticas, con constantes loas a la Enosis, a la Grecia de los Coroneles y al Gobierno Sampson, así como acusando a Makarios y a su Gobierno de toda clase de errores, reales o inventados, que Nymphe terminó por dejar de ver ese canal en concreto.

En la BBC se enteró de que Makarios estaba vivo; había logrado huir a Malta en un avión de la RAF, y el día 19, lo enviaron a una sesión de la Asamblea General de Naciones Unidas.

Para horror de Nymphe, el Gobierno británico había comprado la versión oficial del Gabinete golpista y, aunque la BBC había retransmitido un video de Makarios en el que afirmaba que " _Grecia ha invadido Chipre y asesinado aproximadamente a 3.000 personas_ ", daba la impresión de que lo consideraban una exageración de Makarios sin base alguna de realidad.

El Primer Ministro Harold Wilson no había reaccionado de ninguna manera, ni a favor de los chipriotas ni condenando la agresión griega.

En el resto de Europa pasaba más o menos lo mismo: en los canales de radio que se captaban en Dhekelia, daban la impresión de que se trataba de un asunto interno de los chipriotas, eso si es que lo mencionaban. La Voz de América lo calificaba de " _reacción frente a la amenaza comunista_ ". El Gobierno de Sampson, pese a no ser ni lo uno ni lo otro, había sido reconocido de forma universal como " _legítimo y democrático_ ".

Los únicos que habían protestado eran los turcos, quienes acusaban a los griegos de cometer toda clase de atrocidades contra los turcos chipriotas, pero al ser informes turcos, país famoso por su histórica relación de odio con Grecia, nadie se los tomaba en serio.

Por lo visto, en los medios de comunicación occidentales se consideraba mucho más importante hablar de que una presentadora de la televisión norteamericana se había pegado un tiro en la cabeza, criticar las políticas francesas al frente de la Comunidad Europea (Por lo que vio Nymphe en los noticiarios, Francia ejercía la presidencia de la CEE aquel año), emitir reportajes excesivamente dramáticos acerca de los " _boat people_ ", o refugiados que huían del régimen comunista de Vietnam, quedandose atascados en Malasia, Indonesia o Tailandia... y debatir acerca de la renuncia en Alemania de un tal Erhard Eppler1, que nadie sabía quien era.

Las noticias acerca de las luchas de poder en Portugal, donde se enfrentaban un socialista, un tal Vasco Gonçalves (o algo así), contra un conservador que, según Nymphe creía haber entendido, se llamaba Spinola (¿Un portugués con apellido italiano?), le provocaron una furia terrible.

En su lado del Mediterráneo, una dictadura fascista prácticamente idéntica a aquella de la que se habían librado los portugueses estaba invadiendo y arrasando su hogar, pero a los Gobiernos de Europa lo único que les importaba era si los nuevos gobernantes, tanto en Chipre como en Portugal, iban a ser comunistas o no.

¡Estúpidos miopes! Se asustaba de si misma cuando deseaba que su estúpida miopía les llevase a alguna clase de problema grave. Por ejemplo, que llegase el día en que su inacción frente a los fascistas les llevase a encontrarse en la misma situación que ella, fugitiva dos veces de su propio país mientras el resto del mundo apoyaba plenamente a los responsables. Pero no les deseaba un golpe militar seguido por una invasión extranjera, que va; ella lo que esperaba era que su crisis fuera interna, provocada por su propia estupidez al jalear a la gente equivocada.

Hubo que esperar hasta el Sábado, 20 de Julio de 1974, para que la situación diera un giro dramático... pero no en la dirección que Nymphe esperaba.

En principio, el día había amanecido como cualquier otro y Nymphe se había resignado ya para entonces a que no iba a poder volver a casa en un tiempo largo, tal vez semanas, incluso meses. En su mente, ya se había preparado para ello; había iniciado los trámites para matricular a la pequeña Anthea en la escuela de la base, ya que no podía ni pensar en que regresara al colegio con los griegos patrullando a sus anchas por Famagusta.

Había oído los rumores que intercambiaban los soldados británicos que espiaban las comunicaciones griegas: detenciones masivas, miles de desplazados, ataques con armas pesadas contra los asentamientos de las comunidades turcas, destrucción de aldeas; según protestas de Turquía, aviones de Olympic Air, la compañía aérea nacional griega, eran empleados como transportes de tropas, armas y municiones, para consolidar la ocupación de la isla.

Sampson ya hablaba abiertamente de Enosis, es decir, la anexión forzada de Chipre a Grecia, por supuesto sin preguntarle al pueblo si eso era lo que querían. ¿Para que? La Enosis era una necesidad histórica; el anhelo de los chipriotas por reunirse con sus hermanos griegos era tan evidente que no hacía falta ni someterlo a referéndum.

Pero, pese a las tímidas protestas de Occidente pidiendo que dimitiese, no parecía que nadie fuese a hacer nada al respecto más allá de las palabras.

No fue hasta que salió de la casa del coronel Hopper (apenas un barracón de dos habitaciones, pero muy bien amueblada) cuando se percató de que la actividad de aquella jornada era excesiva, incluso para tratarse de una base militar en estado de alerta.

Vehículos militares se desplazaban a toda prisa, mientras columnas de soldados con las armas en ristre corrían hacia sus posiciones de combate. Se ladraban órdenes secas por la megafonía; una avioneta de reconocimiento pasó sobre ella con un rugido del reactor, y el cielo prácticamente crepitaba por la intensidad de las comunicaciones.

Un todoterreno militar se detuvo frente al barracón; de el saltó una persona familiar.

—¡Por fin te encuentro, Nymphe! Tenemos problemas muy graves—El Coronel Hopper parecía agotado e iba vestido con un uniforme completo de combate—¡Los turcos están invadiendo la isla! Han desembarcado en Pentemill, cerca de Kyrenia, y han puesto tanques sobre el terreno. Los griegos combaten como pueden, pero parece que les están dando una paliza. Sus armas son viejas, mientras que los turcos están empleando todo el material americano.—

—Oh, no—maldijo Nymphe poniéndose pálida. ¡Justo lo que faltaba! Por si no tenían bastante con una invasión, ahora un segundo ejército invasor.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?—

Hopper se secó el sudor con un pañuelo.

—Han llegado nuevas órdenes del Ministerio de Defensa—agregó secamente—. La Royal Navy y las tropas de nuestras bases van a organizar la evacuación de los extranjeros. En Europa no quieren exponerse a que los turcos los tomen como rehenes.—

" _¿Y que pasa con los chipriotas?_ " se sintió tentada de preguntar Nymphe. No lo hizo porque sabía que aquello no era culpa de Hopper; maldita política...

Hopper no había acabado.

—He conseguido incluiros a ti y a Anthea en una lista de personas que serán evacuadas al Reino Unido—explicó con tono preocupado, poniéndole unos papeles de aspecto oficial en la mano—. Todavía tienes esos pasaportes británicos, ¿no? ¡Úsalos! Lleva a Anthea a un lugar seguro y esperad allí a que termine la guerra. Por muy mal que lo paséis, al menos estaréis mejor que aquí. Si realmente va a haber una guerra, esta base se convertirá en un objetivo militar de primer orden. _Ya no estaréis seguras aquí dentro._ —

Nymphe dudó.

—¿Sugieres que huya como si fuera una criminal?—se ofendió— _¡Ellos son los criminales!_ —

—Sugiero que pienses en la seguridad de nuestra hija—explicó Hopper—. Ya no tenemos veinte años. Tenemos otras prioridades. Por mas que esta base sea territorio soberano británico, eso no significará nada cuando empiecen a llover las balas y a caer las bombas.—

Nymphe se puso roja de rabia, pero tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que su amante tenía razón. No podía criar a su pequeña en un país en medio de una guerra que no se sabía como acabaría. Ganase quien ganase, Chipre ya no sería una opción de futuro para ambas, y lo sabía muy bien. Pero oh, que duro era aquello.

—Iré a decírselo. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?—

Hopper negó con la cabeza.

—Mi puesto está aquí. Necesitan a todo el personal disponible—Meneó la cabeza—. Lo siento. Prometo que me reuniré con vosotras en cuanto pueda. Pero insisto. ¡Debéis salir de aquí!—

La radio por fin hablaba de Chipre, pero de una manera un poco... sesgada.

Las principales cadenas europeas acusaban a Turquía de cometer " _atroces crímenes de guerra_ " al " _invadir sin ningún motivo justificado una pacífica isla_ ". Estados Unidos recriminaba a Turquía usar sus equipos militares americanos para una guerra contra otro Estado miembro de la OTAN [5], para acto seguido afirmar que no había griegos en Chipre, sino que era una invasión contra los chipriotas. La alegación de los turcos de que el Acuerdo de Garantía de 1960 les autorizaba a intervenir [6] fue rechazada como " _ridícula y carente de todo fundamento_ ". La Comisión Europea estaba deliberando que hacer, pero las Cancillerías de varios países poderosos habían exigido la inmediata retirada unilateral de las tropas turcas y un alto el fuego.

El Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas (las mismas Naciones Unidas que no habían dicho absolutamente nada cuando Grecia había derrocado a Makarios), había aprobado por unanimidad y procedimiento de urgencia la Resolución 353, llamando a " _la retirada inmediata de Chipre de todas las tropas extranjeras_ ", y a entablar negociaciones multilaterales entre Grecia, Turquía y Reino Unido, para restablecer la paz y el Gobierno en la isla.

Incluso la Unión Soviética, el otro poderoso gigante internacional, había votado a favor de esta resolución. Política, seguramente, supuso una asqueada Nymphe; después de todo, ni Turquía ni Grecia ni Chipre tenían Gobiernos comunistas. De modo que, si los miembros de la OTAN se mataban entre ellos por propia iniciativa, tanto mejor para el Politburó de Brezhnev.

—Por Dios, pero que asco de políticos... Luego todavía les extraña que llegasen al poder tipos como Hitler o Stalin. Normal, se enfrentaban a semejantes idiotas...—maldijo Nymphe cerrando el grifo y mojándose la cara; necesitaba estar de buen humor cuando fuese a despertar a Anthea, o la asustaría. Aquella niña era muy lista, pensó con cariño.

—Mamá, ¿que ocurre?—preguntó Anthea con un bostezo, abriendo los ojos.

—Nos vamos, querida. ¿Tienes tu equipaje preparado?—

La pequeña asintió y se frotó los ojos legañosos.

—Si, mamá—asintió mientras recogía de la cama a su muñeco favorito.

—Bueno, pues vístete rápido. Tenemos que coger un vuelo.

—Tengo hambre...—

Nymphe se esforzó por sonreir.

—¿Puedes aguantar un poquito? TE invitaré a desayunar en el aeropuerto, de verdad. ¿No te gustaría?—preguntó, pensando que total iba a tener que gastar sus libras chipriotas antes de salir del país.

—¿En serio?—Anthea amaba salir a comer fuera; le fascinaba ver pasar a la gente por delante de ella y observarlos. Además, cuando comía fuera podía pedir la clase de cosas que su madre compraba muy racionadas porque decía que eran malas para su salud, como dulces y demás.

—En serio—Nymphe suspiró. Al final iban a tener que acabar huyendo de su país con lo puesto. Ojalá Anthea no tuviera que vivir eso…

X

* * *

 _ **Vuelo de la BOAC Dhekelia-Londres.**_

 _ **20 de Junio, 1974.**_

Finalmente, Nymphe pudo suspirar aliviada. Al final habían conseguido estar a salvo. Una vez en el aire, ya no tendrían que preocuparse de los griegos; no creía que ni siquiera los Coroneles fueran tan rematadamente estúpidos como para derribar un avión comercial solo para encargarse de ella. Los turcos tampoco harían lo mismo, por las mismas razones; ya les estaban criticando bastante por invadir Chipre (Nymphe encontraba sumamente hipócrita aquello).

Miró a su alrededor buscando sus asientos, oyendo a su alrededor el rumor de las conversaciones apagadas de los pasajeros. En su mayoría hablaban en inglés, pero por sus acentos se podía deducir que había de todo; alemanes occidentales, franceses, nordicos, ingleses…

Como de costumbre, Anthea se había adelantado a buscar sus asientos. En aquel instante, estaba de pie junto a ellos, observando fascinada la portada del libro que estaba leyendo un hombre robusto vestido como si hubiera salido de una convención de ciencias. Tendría aproximadamente veinte o treinta años, el cabello espeso y negro bien cortado, y una profusa barba negra. Llevaba gruesas gafas con lentes tintadas, y de no ser por su sobretodo y anticuada levita de antes de la guerra, Nymphe lo habría tomado por un hippy.

El libro que sostenía el hombre era un ejemplar baqueteado de tapas azules que mostraban en tonos negros y dorados a unos guerreros con lanzas y escudos. El título _Die Punischer Krieg_ que aparecía en letras doradas no significaba nada para Anthea, quien estaba fascinada observando a los guerreros combatiendo entre si.

—Anthea, no molestes al señor—la regañó Nymphe, colocando la maleta en el portaequipajes, antes de girarse hacia el hombre—. Le pido disculpas, señor. Es muy curiosa.—

—No pasa nada—la tranquilizó el hombre, bajando el libro—. Después de soportar tiros y aglomeraciones, una niña tan mona no es ninguna molestia.—

Sonrió a Anthea, quien se puso ligeramente roja.

—Así que te llamas Anthea. Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Sabías que se refiere a la Diosa Hera?—comentó—. Tu madre tiene buen gusto escogiendo. Tienes nombre de Diosa.—

—Gracias. Mi mamá es realmente muy inteligente—

El hombre se reclinó en su asiento, antes de volver a mostrarle el libro

—¿Te han leído algo sobre las Guerras Púnicas?—

—¡Claro! Las estudiamos en clase—presumió Anthea—. El malvado Anibal pretendía destruir Roma, envidioso de su poder, que hacía sombra a Carthago...—

El alemán asintió y abrió el libro por una nueva página.

—Cierto, pero incompleto—Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a una que mostraba un busto negro de un hombre calvo con cara de mal genio—. En realidad, Roma no estaba preparada para el tipo de guerra que les hizo Anibal. Los romanos tuvieron que confiar en el general mas joven de que disponían, el único con la visión estratégica y la ambición necesarias, el único al que Anibal todavía no había infligido humillantes derrotas: Publio Cornelio Escipión el Africano.—

Observó que Anthea miraba con ojos abiertos y fascinados.

—¿Te gustaría que te leyese el resto de la historia?—

—¡Si! ¡Por favor! Es decir—miró de reojo a Nymphe—si a mamá no le importa.—

Nymphe suspiró. Al menos así Anthea se distraería por un rato; necesitaría todas las alegrías que pudiera tener mientras ella pensaba como iba a sacarlas adelante. Y total, lo mas probable era que en cuanto aterrizasen en Londres, no volviesen a ver nunca a aquel señor tan extraño...

—De acuerdo, pero no seas muy pesada—ordenó—. Y cuando el señor se canse de leerte no le insistas.—

—Vale.—

Nymphe miró de reojo al hombre.

—Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Nymphe Hopper—Dio el nombre que figuraba en su pasaporte británico y le ofreció la mano.

—Encantado—asintió el hombre, besándole la mano antes de presentarse—. _Mein namen ist Waldo Schaeffer, zu Bielefield, Bundesrepublik Deutschland._ —

Waldo dirigió una mirada intensa a Nymphe, antes de volver a bajarla a la página del libro, donde Anthea estaba observando una reproducción de un soldado cartaginés y uno romano, que el autor del libro había representado muy realistas.

—" _El principal obstáculo que debía vencer Publio Cornelio Escipion, curiosamente, no se hallaba en el lado cartaginés, sino en la desconfianza del propio Senado Romano._ "—empezó a leerle Waldo a una fascinada Anthea—" _Como se había visto en capítulos anteriores, el Senado había perdido a dos tercios de sus miembros a manos de las fuerzas de Anibal, y gran parte de los supervivientes, en su mayoría demasiado ancianos para combatir, apoyaban al Primer Cónsul Fabio Quinto Máximo..._ "—

Anthea se centró en atender la voz del hombre mientras el avión se alejaba de Chipre, que llameaba a sus espaldas con el fulgor de las explosiones y las estelas de los misiles.

Así, en medio del inicio e una guerra que nadie sabía como acabaría, Anthea abandonaría su primer hogar para siempre. Ninguna de ellas miró atrás, ni siquiera Nymphe.

 _ **Corte Militar de Dhekelia.**_

 _ **30 de Junio, 1974.**_

Una guerra se había librado y perdido; una dictadura criminal había caido, y un Estado soberano, el tercero del mundo, había quedado dividido en dos mitades hostiles entre si.

Pero en la Corte Militar de Dhekelia nada de aquello se notaba. La caida del régimen de los Coroneles y la posterior restauración de la Democracia (sin rey, pese a los esfuerzos de Occidente; el pueblo griego simplemente estaba harto de reyes que apoyaban a los golpistas) había cambiado el panorama en el Mediterraneo Oriental, pero no demasiado. La Guerra Fría tenía sus propias exigencias.

—Coronel Richard Hopper—leyó el juez los cargos, ajustándose la peluca—. Se le ha formado consejo de guerra bajo la acusación de abuso de sus funciones y traición a la Patria.—

El Coronel Hopper no dijo nada.

—Este consejo de guerra le acusa de haber empleado su cargo militar como medio para ayudar a dos inmigrantes ilegales a entrar en Reino Unido, empleando para ello los medios facilitados para la correcta evacuación de los turistas sitos en Chipre entre el 15 y el 20 de Julio de 1974. Se le acusa así mismo de instigar un enfrentamiento no provocado con oficiales de la Guardia Nacional de Chipre que se disponían a arrestar a dos sospechosas de terrorismo comunista...—

—¡Eso es una mentira absurda!—protestó Hopper furioso—¡A no ser que este tribunal en serio considere que una niña de diez años puede ser una terrorista! ¡O que la tortura, violación y ejecuciones sumarias de civiles inocentes son métodos legítimos de acción policial!—

El juez le miró mal.

—Desgraciadamente, las cosas no son así. El Gobierno griego ya no es una dictadura militar. La democracia ha regresado a ese país. Esas acusaciones no tienen el menor fundamento.—

Hopper comprendió de qué iba aquello. Iban a sacrificarle en aras de un entendimiento con la nueva Grecia, y de la unidad europea frente al Monstruo Comunista. A los dirigentes de muy arriba no les interesaba que se siguiera ahondando en la acción del Gobierno en Chipre, porque eso podría llevar al público a preguntarse por qué no se había hecho nada por los chipriotas.

Es decir, por qué la OTAN había consentido (cuando no apoyado con descaro) que uno de sus miembros fuese invadido y anexado por la fuerza a otro miembro... solo para que un tercer estado, también miembro de la OTAN, invadiera a su vez.

—Será degradado y asignado a la guarnición de las Turks y Caicos—sentenció el juez—. Puede retirarse, soldado raso Hopper.—

—¿Y que pasa con ellas?—quiso saber Hopper con tono serio.

El juez meditó sobre aquello.

—Técnicamente son ciudadanas británicas y no han cometido ningún delito contra nuestras leyes. Además, ambas son civiles, por lo que este tribunal militar no puede "hacerles nada", aunque quisiéramos.—

Hopper suspiró aliviado. Si Nymphe y Anthea permanecían a salvo, en la seguridad que les daba la Gran Bretaña, merecería la pena soportar la ignominia de la degradación y el destierro. De todos modos, sabía que Nymphe no se relajaría; al menor signo de problemas, su audaz amante cogería a Anthea y las dos volverían a marcharse. Con la Comunidad Europea a su alcance y un par de pasaportes británicos, no les sería muy difícil desaparecer en el Continente. A ver quien era el listo que las encontraba después.

[4] Makronisos y Gyaros son islas desiertas en el Mar Egeo, que debido a su aislamiento fueron empleadas como campos de concentración para disidentes políticos durante la Dictadura de los Coroneles (1967-1974) responsable entre otras cosas de la invasión descrita en este capítulo. Los prisioneros eran sometidos a toda clase de torturas y humillaciones bajo la acusación de ser "comunistas" o a menudo sin motivo alguno para ello.

[5] Por extraño que pueda parecer, no es la primera vez que Estados Unidos presenta una queja similar; a diferencia de otras naciones que exportan armas y a las que suele darles igual el uso que les den los propietarios, Estados Unidos se arroga el derecho a prohibir el uso de su armamento en conflictos concretos en función de sus intereses particulares.

En concreto, el Presidente Jimmy Carter, en represalia por el uso de las armas americanas contra los griegos, logró que el Senado estadounidense impusiera un embargo de armas a Turquía (que sería levantado en 1978, a cambio de vagas promesas turcas de futuras conversaciones sobre el futuro de la zona ocupada de Chipre). Señalar que los turcos replicaron expulsando a los americanos de una estación receptora de imágenes de satélite que tenían en Turquía.

Es un ejemplo relativamente desconocido en la historia de España que, durante la Guerra de Ifni (1956) contra los rebeldes marroquíes, el Ejército Español sufrió por parte de Estados Unidos la prohibición de emplear su moderno armamento americano. (Estados Unidos apoyaba bajo mano a los marroquíes, con la esperanza de ganarlos como aliados).

 **El resultado** : Los españoles tuvieron que librar la guerra con viejos Mauser de cerrojo, frente a marroquíes armados con fusiles automáticos FAL; hacer la campaña aérea con los viejos Messerchmitt ME-109 y Junkers 52 que habían comprado de liquidación a los alemanes, y en líneas generales enfocar el conflicto como si fuera la "Operación Torch, II Parte: Españoles vs Marroquíes".

[6] El Acuerdo de Garantía de 1960, del que Nymphe ya nos ha hablado, fue un pacto firmado entre Gran Bretaña, Turquía, Grecia y Chipre, por cuyo Artículo IV las tres potencias antedichas tenían el derecho a intervenir militarmente de forma unilateral en Chipre... en caso de que una crisis en la isla no pudiera ser solucionada mediante un acuerdo multilateral.

La postura turca desde 1974 es que, debido a la inacción del segundo garante, Reino Unido (quienes no movieron un dedo para impedir el golpe griego), y la más que evidente falta de compromiso del tercer garante, Grecia, con la " _independencia, integridad territorial y seguridad_ " de Chipre (el Gobierno griego hablaba abiertamente de anexionarse toda la isla por las buenas y sus principales esfuerzos para "restablecer la seguridad" estaban enfocados en asesinar a todos los turcos, así como a todos los chipriotas sospechosos de ser "izquierdistas"), Turquía estaba en su perfecto derecho a intervenir para restablecer el _statu quo ante bellum_.

Señalar, para que no se me diga que soy demasiado turcófilo, que retener el control del 37% de la isla, crear un Gobierno paralelo en esa zona (la República Turca del Norte de Chipre) y negarse a que los vecinos griegos regresen a sus hogares, también constituye una violación del Acuerdo de Garantía. Que los turcos tampoco es que sean blancas palomas precisamente...

1 Todas estas son noticias reales de Julio de 1974. Me costó horrores hacer una selección de modo que abarcase todo el espectro europeo y mundial, pues las fuentes en inglés se centraban exclusivamente en Estados Unidos, las españolas en España y Sudamérica, y era casi imposible encontrar alguna que hablase de noticias de fuera de Norteamérica. Al final tuve que tirar de Wikipedia ¡en alemán!


End file.
